


Late Night Comfort

by Shermanator7



Series: Brittana Shorts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: When Santana needs comfort in the dead of night there’s only one person she knows she can count on for affirmation. Fluff
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Brittana Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Late Night Comfort

Brittany S. Pierce was on her third shot of the night. She was drunk as ever and making out with basically anybody she could. Across the room at the party she saw Sam talking with Blaine. She stumbled her way across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Hey hottie,” she mumbled to the boy. 

“Hey Brittany,” he replied seductively. 

Sam leaned down and kissed Brittany deeply before they proceeded to straight up make out in the living room. 

“What about Santana,” he asked?

“Who cares about that whore,” Brittany laughed. “I couldn’t care less about her anymore.”

The two continued to kiss when Sam mumbled. 

“How about we take this upstairs...”

Brittany nodded as the two headed upstairs. Right as they opened the door however Santana shot up in bed.

“It was just a dream,” she mumbled to herself. “Just a horrifying, vivid, gross dream.” 

Santana was sweating as she tried everything she could to get the image of her girlfriend making out with trouty mouth of all people. 

“She’d never really say those things,” she said trying to convince herself. 

Ever since she moved to Louisville she had felt like she was growing further from Brittany. She loved the girl more than anyone but the distance made it difficult. Honestly she wouldn’t blame Britt for cheating, she wasn’t exactly readily available. But nevertheless Santana needed her fears relieved. So against her better judgement she picked up her phone and called Brittany. 

It rang a couple of times before finally she heard the blondes voice. 

“Uh hey Santana. What’s going on, it’s 2:30 in the morning?”

“I just really missed you Britt.”

“We never usually have phone sex this late San...”

“That’s not what this is about Britt. It’s just I had a bad dream and I really needed to hear your voice.” 

“Oh okay. What was your dream about. Did it have to do with Lord Tubbington’s gang activity cause I’ve had dreams about that too.”

“No, actually it was about you. More specifically it was about me losing you. I just saw you at a party making out with someone and you had basically forgotten me.”

Santana could hear Brittany’s light breathing in the other end as she thought over the dream. 

“Santana I promise you no matter how far away or for how long I won’t cheat on you. I love you so much San.”

“I know Britt Britt, I guess I just needed to hear it from you.”

“So what exactly did I say,” she asked?

“Um... well you called me a whore and said you couldn’t care less about me.”

To Santana’s surprise Brittany actually started chuckling at what she said. 

“What’s so funny Britt,” Santana asked confused?

“That doesn’t sound like me at all Santana. If anything I’d probably be describing our sweet lady sex to everybody at the party. Definitely not insulting my favorite person. I care about you Sanny. A lot more than you could possibly know. There isn’t a single thing that could possibly get me to cheat on you.” 

“Thanks Brittany thats really what I needed to hear. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you to San. I think about you all day at school and sometimes I have to sneak off to the bathroom to, you know,” she says seductively. 

Santana smirks to herself as she imagines it. 

“I know how you feel Britt. You’re all I think about when I fall asleep. I just wish you were here so we could get our cuddle on.”

The next hour the couple talked lovingly with each other. Reminiscing, joking, and just getting closer over the phone. Santana felt happier than she had in awhile glad to finally be getting closer to Brittany after their months apart. 

When Santana started to notice Brittany’s frequent yawns she decided to call it in for the night. 

“Goodnight Britt Britt. There’s not a single person I love more than you,” Santana said.

“Goodnight Sanny.”

Just as Brittany was about to hang up Santana interrupted. 

“Actually Britt, could you maybe stay for awhile. Just until I fall asleep. I mean I know it’s not the same but it’ll kinda seem like we’re together.”

“Of course Santana. I’ll never leave you. Not over the phone or in real life.”

And in the dark of her college dorm Santana lied on her bed the biggest smile on her face. She couldn’t believe she had such an amazing girl on the phone with her. And there wasn’t anything she would change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate reviews and comments and I have other Brittana stories if you want to check them out.


End file.
